fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ira (Tuffty)
Bakemono (化け物, Bakemono) was a powerful etherious created and later sealed by Zeref Dragneel. After unsealing him, Tsubaki gained control of him using her magic. Appearance He was a large humanoid creature with purple-blue skin, two antenna protruding from his head and a very muscular build covered with bulging veins. It is unknown what he looked like prior to his transformation. Personality Bakemono was a aggressive, rabid and unstable creature, not unlike a wild animal, attempting to kill her he first chance he got. After Tsubaki used her magic to take control of his mind, he became sub servant, obeying every command she gave without hesitation, though he was still his aggressive self, it was just directed toward whatever Tsubaki desired it to be. He considered himself far superior to human's, thinking them as lowly ants. He was greatly infuriated by the fact that a human, was fighting on parr with him. Abilities He was an exceedingly powerful creature being among the most powerful and oldest of Zeref's creation's, easily defeating multiple high-ranking mages like Rex. His regenerative power and durability made him practically indestructible. Energy Projection: Bakemono could fire beams of energy from his hands and between his two antennae, powerful enough to destroy an entire forest easily. The longer he charges the energy the more powerful the beams become. Physique Manipulation: Bakemono could morph certain sections of his body, such as his hands or feet into weapon's like swords and axes. He could create spikes all over his body to act as a manner of defence. He could also use these spikes to impale a target. Immense Strength: Bakemono possessed an absurd amount of strength. He was able to create a large crater with a just single punch. He almost killed a mage as powerful as Rex with a just single punch whilst he was using Dragon Force. Immense Speed: Bakemono was very fast despite his large frame and muscular build. He was able to deliver high speed combination's, in a matter of seconds and move from one position to another in the blink of an eye. He moved from right in front of Rex to behind him, completely taking Rex by surprise and only giving him just enough time to turn around before punching him. Immense Durability: Bakemono could take a great deal of physical punishment, being struck by Kain multiple times with some of his most powerful moves. He was able to withstand an onslaught of Rex's wind dragon slayer magic and physical attacks whilst he was using Dragon Force without receiving any injuries which did not quickly heal. Bakemono has incredible physical might, being able to easily withstand the attacks of several mages high-level mages including several S-Class mages with no lasting damage despite them occurring one after another with very little rest in between. Immense Endurance: Bakemono was very well conditioned, fighting for an extended period of time at a high level without showing even the faintest signs of fatigue, beating many powerful opponents quickly. High-speed Regeneration: Bakemono possessed a powerful regenerative ability, he could fully regenerate severed limbs or missing internal organs. Though this worked quickly, if enough of his body was destroyed in short enough a period of time, he could regenerate as seen with Rex. Size Increase: Bakemon can increase the size of his body up to four times his original size, giving him even greater physical prowess. It is unknown whether he can grow any larger, as he was defeated before. *'Augmented Strength': *'Augmented Speed': *'Augmented Durability': Trivia *Bakemono (化け物), literally translates to something that changes it's shape, a reference to the character's ability to transform it's body.